Empty Lake
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: Someone's got to take advantage of all the empty motels. Alice and Claire sure do...


I love this pairing too much. Don't own Resident Evil, Ali Larter, or Milla Jovovich. Unfortunately.

This was it. Something was going to happen. Claire had told everyone to go search the area. Everyone but Alice. The thought of it alone was enough to cause a tremor to run under her trenchcoat-clad body. Alice wasn't sure when, where, and how this... thing with Claire started, but she was sure as hell glad it did. Days and nights were longer when something was likely to at least try to kill someone in the group, but these fleeting moments made it all worthwhile. The only problem, this time, was that Alice was hot. Simply, horribly, damp and warm. Normally, climate was ignorable. But with all the... heat she felt... it was hard to ignore.

Claire was still out front of the motel, giving instructions to someone. Or something. Alice walked through the motel's long hall, dropping her coat, gloves, cardigan... Everything but her black, barely-there thong and matching bra, stockings and guns. The guns slid off, left by the side of a bed she'd chosen. Alice wasn't picky, but the view from this room was of one rare sight - a small lake, not yet drained and not filled in with some unlucky undead. Of course it was empty, but it was beautiful.

Sprawled out in her underwear, chin in her hands and butt in the air was how Claire found her lover. Perfect... A smirk spread across the woman's face as she took in the sight before her. Small, pert ass proudly on show thanks to a lacey thong, slender legs propping it up and bending at the knees. Toes pointed gently, curling every so often into the soft fabric beneath them. Claire was going to take the silent-and-pounce approach, until she stumbled on something. Fuck. Stupid guns sprawled on the floor, Alice was always doing that.

Smiling, Alice turned her head to look at Claire, "You showed up, huh?" a quick nod to the window, "S'beautiful outside."  
"It's more beautiful inside."  
"Fuckin' mushball."  
A sharp spank, Alice hissing, Claire smirking. Maybe calling her out like that wasn't the best idea. But Alice loved to rile her mistress, especially when she knew what would be happening. A few remarks would cost her, but really... it was a price worth paying. Silence made Alice worry. Until she felt the bed sink at her knees, and had to bite back a murmur at slender fingers trailing up and down her thighs.

The lake blurred and swam in front of Alice's eyes, when soon all she could feel, see, hear, be, was the sensation of her sweetheart's fingertips grazing her steadily growing need. Whimpers, whines, and moans escaped from her parted lips, causing Claire's lips to form their own shape - a smirk. But soon it wasn't enough. Every time the dominant hands reached closer toward the other woman's core, she would push her hips back.  
"What a filthy, needy little whore you are."  
"I'm n-not a whore."  
"What was that?"  
"I.. umf... I'm not a whore!"  
"You're right. Whores get paid. Which makes you nothing more than a slut."  
"N-no..."  
"Once again, you're right... Sluts don't wear clothes."  
Quick fingers made such quick work of Alice's underwear, she couldn't even remember wearing it. She stopped remembering everything when those fingers slipped in to her. So easily. So quickly. So briefly.  
Winding up, Alice could feel it, a coil in her stomach, tightening with each touch, each carress. Until... all sensation withdrew.

A breathy whisper in Alice's ear, "I've got a deal for you... You make me cum... I'll make you cum. Yeah?"  
"Y-yes."

With shaking legs, and trembling arms, Alice forced herself to focus. The oasis came back in to focus, and so did the form now laying beneath her. Quickly, almost too quickly, she'd pulled and torn every item of clothing from her lover's body. Her hungry mouth captured her flesh, tasting, licking, biting, kissing every inch. Lower, lower, slowly... until a hand on Alice's head took her journey to an abrupt halt.

"Stop teasing me, get to it." A rough push and Alice's face was between thighs, her nose buried in a familiar smell, tongue experiencing a familiar taste. Claire was excited, eager, that much was obvious. And Alice was her ever faithful servant.


End file.
